1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transportation apparatus for moving people between spaced landings, such as moving stairways and walks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transportation apparatus for moving people from one landing to another, of the type which includes a belt, or a plurality of steps, platforms or pallets, such as moving stairways and walks, often utilize a plurality of transparent panel members aligned in end-to-end relation to provide a balustrade. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,557, 3,283,878, 3,321,059, 3,353,650 and 3,653,484 illustrate transportation apparatus of this type. In the prior art, it is common to support and clamp the bottom edges of the panels in a relatively complex assembly which includes a first clamp member fastened to the truss and a second independent clamp member spaced from the first but connected thereto via a bolt which passes through an aperture in the second clamp member and is threaded into the first clamp member. while this arrangement is functionally satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved support assembly for the panel members of the balustrade which provides easy adjustment of the balustrade relative to the truss at the time the balustrade is being assembled and mounted on the truss, which automatically vertically orients the panels of the balustrade during assembly thereof, and which accomplishes these objectives while simplifying the manufacture and assembly of the support components.